rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Die große Fäule (Kapitel)
"Die Große Fäule" ist das sechsundzwanzigste Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das achtundvierzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Sie brechen früh auf. Ingtar begleitete sie mit hundert Männern bis an die Grenze, danach reiten sie allein weiter. In der Fäule ist es heiß und stickig. Sie übernachten in Blickweite zu den zerbrochenen Sieben Türmen von Malkier. In der Nacht belauscht Rand Nynaeve, die Lan ihre Gefühle gesteht. Er erwiedert diese, weist sie aber ab, weil er Nynaeve nicht unglücklich machen will. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Shienar Sie reiten früh los. Agelmar hat ihnen Ingtar und hundert Männer mitgeschickt, um sie zumindest bis an die Grenze der Fäule zu begleiten. Sie sind den ganzen Vormittag geritten, bis vor ihnen die Türme in Sicht kommen, von denen aus die Grenze bewacht wird, die einstmals die zu Malkier war. In Sichtweite der Türme verabschieden sie sich von Ingtar, der nicht verstehen kann, warum er sie begleiten musste, aber nicht bis zum Ende mit ihnen reiten kann, da er nun auch nicht mehr rechtzeitig an den Tarwin-Pass kommen wird. Gegen den Schatten (Kapitel) Rand blickt Ingtar nach, der zur Schlacht reitet, wo sich die Männer aus den verschiedenen Festungen in Shienar den Trollocs stellen wollen. Am Morgen hatten sie Angelmars Auszug mit seinen Männern beobachtet, die nach Osten ritten, während die Flüchtlinge nach Fal Moran zogen. Sie reiten eine Stunde lang weiter, während sich die Landschaft nicht verändert. Es wird nur wärmer, so warm, dass Rand seinen Umhang ablegt und schließlich sogar seinen Mantel aufknöpft. Die feuchte Hitze macht allen zu schaffen. Je weiter sie kommen, desto schlimmer wird die Landschaft. Die Vegetation ist üppig, sieht jedoch krankhaft und verunziert aus. Ein süßlicher Verwesungsgeruch liegt in der Luft. Allen geht es schlecht, je weiter sie reiten. Mat muss sich übergeben und die anderen sehen nicht so aus, als würden sie noch lange durchhalten. Nur Lan und Perrin zeigen sich unbeeindruckt. Von den Bergen weht die Kühle des Grabes zu ihnen herüber, die zwar die Hitze vertreibt, aber ihnen den Schweiß sofort zu Eiskörnern gefrieren lässt. Es wird langsam Nacht und Lan schlägt vor, zu rasten, da es zu gefährlich ist, weiter zu reiten. Moiraine kennt einen sicheren Platz zum Lagern. Loial erzählt, dass der Grüne Mann nie am gleichen Ort gefunden wurde, aber immer jenseits der Pässe durch die Verschleierten Berge. Sie reiten weiter, bis sie eine Seenkette erreichen. In der Ferne kann man die zerfetzten Überreste der Sieben Türme von Malkier im Sonnenuntergang sehen. Sie lagern auf dem Hügel und Moiraine bringt Schutzamulette an, die sie vor unerwünschten Eindringlingen warnen sollen. Rand packt seine Sachen aus, als plötzlich der Ogier und die Frauen verschwunden sind. Entsetzt zieht er sein Schwert, doch es ist nur der Schutz, den Moiraine erschaffen hat. Als sie am Feuer sitzen sagt Nynaeve, dass sie vielleicht mit Egwene nach Tar Valon gehen wird. Egwene ist begeistert und fordert Mat, Rand und Perrin auf, auch mit zu kommen, damit sie alle dort vereint wären. Außerdem will sie Rand zu ihrem Behüter machen. Obwohl er es durch Min besser weiß, stimmt er zu. Rand kann nicht schlafen, es ist einfach zu heiß. Er belauscht ein Gespräch von Nynaeve und Lan, in dem sie einander in umständlichen Worten ihre Gefühle offenbaren, doch Lan will nicht, dass Nynaeve ihr Herz an einen Mann hängt, der sie zur Witwe machen würde. Als er sie weinen sieht, dreht Rand sich weg und schließt die Augen. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Lan Mandragoran * Moiraine Damodred * Loial * Ingtar Shinowa Erwähnt * Agelmar Jagad * Easar Togita * Dunkler König * Grüner Mann * Min Farshaw Tiere * Mandarb * Aldieb * Bela * (Roter) Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Seherin * Ogier * Dai Shan Erwähnt * Trollocs * Stöcke Orte * Grenzlande ** Shienar *** Fal Dara **** Malkier-Tor ** Grenze zum ehemaligen Malkier *** Grenzposten * Große Fäule ** ehemaliges Malkier *** Sieben Türme *** Hundert Seen Erwähnt * Tarwin-Pass * Fal Moran * Ankor Dail ** Östliche Marschen * Rückgrat der Welt * Mos Shirare * Fal Sion * Camron Caan * Stedding Shangtai * Zwei Flüsse ** Wasserwald * Berge des Verderbens * Verschleierte Berge * Tar Valon Gegenstände * Banner der Grauen Eule * Banner des Schwarzen Falken * Banner der Drei Füchse * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth * Halbmondaxt * Reiherschwert Erwähnt * Auge der Welt Sonstige * Muster * Das Nichts Eine Macht * Wächter-Amulett * Licht brechen Alte Sprache * Suravye ninto manshima taishite. - Der Friede begleite Euer Schwert. Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Große Fäule Kategorie:Kapitel Shienar Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Malkier